


嫂子4

by yiyang



Category: all千 我芊
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyang/pseuds/yiyang
Kudos: 13





	嫂子4

sz4

我觉得我哥最近不太对劲，他与小千通话的次数越来越少，在各方面嘲笑折磨我的热情也大幅缩减，终于在一段时间的惴惴不安后，我哥这段时间为何异常的答案向我扑面砸来，他的公司破产了。这个消息的一瞬间我有些懵，这就意味着我哥多年来废寝忘食的心血悉数成为泡影，随即我放下工作给小千拨了电话试探，小千对此完全不知情。

第二天我接到小千带着哭腔的电话，匆忙赶到的时候他已经哭的喘不上来气，而我哥就站在他面前，怀里抱着另一个漂亮姑娘。在这兵荒马乱的时候，我依然不得不感叹小千的温柔，他只是站在原地，如果不是攥紧的拳头微微发抖，眼眶里不断滚出的大颗泪珠，我甚至怀疑这是一尊雕塑。

说实话趁火打劫这事属实不道德，但我哥一抬眼我就知道他想做什么，做戏不如做全套，这么多年他欺压我的新仇旧恨索性一起报了。我走上前轻轻扶住小千，他也仿佛缓过神来，抹了抹眼泪轻声问我哥：“给我一个理由吧。”末了又补了一句：“前几天不是还好好的？”我哥并没有直接回答小千，而是满脸温柔的对旁边的女孩说：“宝贝，先去办公室等我吧。”

果然只有曾经相濡以沫过的爱人，才知道如何将对方伤的最深，他将平时引以为傲的了解化为利刃，重重的扎在小千心上最柔软的地方。“我早就不喜欢你了，要不是看在当初你死缠烂打追我的份上，我能和你在一起这么多年？”

我明白我哥这么做的用意，现如今在负债累累的情况下，他没有绝对的信心能东山再起，所以用最极端的方式将小千推开，他的声音已经有微不可闻的颤抖，但过于悲伤的小千并没有发现。“从今往后别出现在我面前了，我看见你就恶心。”眼看着我哥的眼眶一点点变红，我飞扑上去把他摔倒在地，我发誓那次我打在他脸上身上的拳头，绝对用了我这一生最大的力气，之后我拉着小千迅速离开，我压住心里的慌张与愧疚，不去看身后我哥狼狈的脸。

......

我在家浑浑噩噩了三天，期间给小千通过几次电话，以确定他并未寻短见。小千很给面子的都接了，我的心却并未因此放下。再次接到小千主动打来的电话时是两天后的深夜，酒吧的音乐十分嘈杂，小千口齿不清的让我去陪他喝酒，听起来他已经醉的很厉害了，我半点不敢耽搁，开车向目的地飞速赶去。

待我赶到时，小千正仰着脖子往嘴里灌酒，没来得及吞咽的酒水顺着脖颈淌下，迷离跳动的灯光让小千有一种又纯又欲的美感。我猜这儿绝对不止我一个人想上去轻咬他的脖子，于是赶紧摇摇头暂时甩掉内心的想法，想着还是把小千尽快带走更重要。

他太烫了，这是我接触到小千时的第一想法。我抢下小千的酒杯并将他打横抱起，脑内快速思考去医院最近的路线，但这时他身边的男人却快速挡在我面前，也带着很浓的酒气，语气不善的质问我是谁。小千的朋友我差不多都认识，但这位我却丝毫没有印象，再加上小千嘴里已经发出无意识的呻吟，我更加着急，于是吼了一句“他是我哥哥！”后，用肩膀推开人后快步离去。

将小千轻轻放在副驾驶后，我快速朝医院的方向行进，但是已经深夜的公路车辆却依然很多，我不得不放慢速度，跟在前车的屁股后面等红灯。我再次担忧的向小千望去，看到的画面却让我顿时失去了思考能力。嘴里的声音不知何时已经变了调，衬衫纽扣和裤子都已经被胡乱解开，小千一只手不断按压着胸前艳红的茱萸，而另一只手则正毫无章法的撸动着硬挺的xing|器。我在小千投来的湿漉视线中回神，随即立马掉头向家驶去。

我当时终于明白过来，他不是发烧，他被下药了。而这次机会对于我来讲，千年难遇。

……

把自己窝起来的小千更加娇小，衬衫早已经被他扒掉了，我随手拿外套把他裹住，然后抱在怀里上了楼。屋子里依然十分冷清，我突然想起我哥这几天从没回来过，感受着怀中小千的温度，愧疚感顺着我的脊背蔓延开来。怀中人呻吟的声音越越来越重，他开始无意识撕扯我的衣服，我下身硬挺的仿佛快要爆炸，尤其是在我把小千放在床上之后，他在难耐的翻动中踢掉了裤子，露出已被浸湿的白色内裤。我终于承受不住，抛开他一秒前还在困扰我的“嫂子”身份，飞速脱掉衣物压在小千身上。

他的嘴唇依旧柔软，因为我略用力的吻变得更红，我把头埋在小千颈窝里舔舐他的锁骨，换来他愈发黏腻的轻哼。我像以往看过的色情片那样，掰开小千漂亮的双腿跪下来，近乎发狂的盯着中间嫣红的肉穴，它在药物的作用下已经自己张开，间断淌出透明的液体。我试探着伸进一根手指，里面的温度让我感到惊讶，小千的呼吸越来越急促，我伸进第二根手指然后大肆搅动起来。

从肉洞中流出的水越来越多，小千抓住床单的手微微泛白，嘴里的呻吟也逐渐变成了呜咽，我抽出的手指还在滴水。还没等小千稍微喘口气，我便已经按捺不住的一手捏住小千的腿，一手扶着肉棒捅了进去。那一瞬间小千放在我背上的手突然收紧，而我真正意义上感受到了以前从未有过的东西，从下身传来的快感无与伦比，年轻的我甚至愿意在此刻抱着小千死去。

小千的肉穴炙热且紧致，我被箍的头皮发麻，挺动着下身开始律动起来，而小千则像风雨中的一叶扁舟，在我恨不得将他贯穿的猛烈顶撞中摇晃。恍惚间我对上小千的眼睛，那双眸子里没有我担心的愤怒与质疑，多得是迷惘与似水柔情，我头脑混乱之余突然就羡慕起我哥来，如果没有今天的误打误撞，我可能这辈子都不会见到小千这副模样。

我将小千抱起，让他面对我坐在我的肉棒上，在持续的操干中捻揉着他小巧可爱的乳头，我能明显感受到这种姿势能让我插的更深，也让我更容易顶到他的敏感点。小千在嘶哑的叫声中意识愈发模糊，开始吐露不甚清晰的话语，一会儿叫我轻点，一会儿又含着我的嘴唇让我用力操他，我红着眼睛像头狼一样啃噬他漂亮的锁骨，掐着小千的腰一下一下的把他往下坐。可能是催情药的影响，也可能是距离上次做爱的时间比较长，小千前后高潮的时间基本重合，在我感受到大量淫水冲刷龟头的同时，他多且黏稠的精液纷纷射在我们的小腹上，高潮状态下小千的肉穴也在不断收紧，我在湮灭性的快感中射在小千的身体里。

食髓知味的年轻身体远不满足于一次发泄，特别是我深知这一晚过后，可能与小千就此殊途，所以我怀着最决绝的心，完完全全的亵渎了我的星星。我们从卧室做到沙发、餐桌、阳台，再回到卧室，我尽可能在家里的每一个角落，留下我与小千曾亲密接触过的痕迹，最终我将易只烊放在小千枕边，揽着他沉沉的睡了过去。我不会后悔今天发生的事，同时也十分愿意承担过错，我欣然接受了神送给我的礼物，也做好了被收取代价的准备。我了解小千宁折不弯的性格，所以希望他比我醒的早一些，然后让我拥抱着星星死在梦里。


End file.
